


A King Only Bows Down to His Queen

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, sassy!Yuuri gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: After all, Yuuri realized how much it was a big scandal in the North Kingdom. Many princesses had tried to court the King, but to no avail. Everyone knew the reason. King Nikiforov had fallen deep to the foreigner's bewitchment. Yuuri did not care what the others think. He was beyond them all. He might not be from here, but he knew the country as much as them. He might not be a general, but his advice had helped this country. He might be a political prisoner, but he was the only one who can satisfy King Nikiforov—and the whole country was jealous of him.(In which Viktor Nikiforov is a king and Yuuri Katsuki is his beloved mistress).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [A King Only Bows Down to His Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736376) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio
> 
>  
> 
> also I need more seductive!Yuuri yes please

Yuuri squished at his reflection on the mirror. Today the King held a banquet to celebrate the kingdom’s alliance with South-East kingdom, and yet Yuuri can’t decide what to wear. He has many clothes—some from his home country in the east and some are gifts from the King himself, but he is not sure which to wear. He might be just a political prisoner to King Nikiforov—but his appearance also reflects this country, unfortunately.

“Yuuri-sama, have you done drying yourself?” his attendant, Minami, called from the outside. Yuuri felt relieved when he heard Minami’s voice. Minami was his attendant who had served him since he still lived in his home country. He was who he would call loyal and a very dear friend of him. Yuuri treasured this little chicken so much.

“I need your help.” Yuuri said, “I can’t decide which to wear. I order something but the royal tailor seems to lost it.”

“Worry not, my liege! I have brought you your clothes!” Minami gave them to Yuuri immediately.

“Finally!” Yuuri beamed. “This is perfect. Help me put this on?”

“That would not be necessary.” A voice broke between the two. Yuuri smiled at the door. Oh, he so knew who did that.

“Good afternoon, King Nikiforov.” Yuuri greeted him. Viktor smiled and leaned to kiss Yuuri deeply in the mouth, forgeting Minami in the room. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for the party?”

“They will be fine.” Viktor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s neck. “You look ravaging.”

“Viktor, my attendant is still here.”

“He is?” Viktor eyed Minami like a hawk. Minami could felt a jolt on his back. “What are you doing, little chicken? Get out.”

“I’m sorry, My King. But my job is—“

“It’s fine, Minami. You can help the others.”

Minami looked skeptical—and without reason. He had a duty to be on Yuuri’s side on every moment. But if his liege had said it was all right, then he will obliged. Minami bowed to Yuuri and Viktor before he left the room.

“I saw the little chicken looking so rushed earlier so I decided to check on you.” Viktor said as he buttoned up Yuuri’s clothes. “I am so glad I did that instead of checking on the party. You look sexy, my dear.”

“Viktor, the buttons.” Yuuri tried to stop Viktor for keep licking his ears. His moans didn’t really help. “Viktor, we need to hurry or you will be late.”

“I don’t mind.” Viktor cooed. “I would rather spend the evening with you, tearing this clothes layer by layer,” Viktor hands trailed to Yuuri’s hips. “ instead of that boring party.”

“That boring party you held happened to invite my dear friend, Phichit, so I would very much like to attend.” Yuuri protested.

“Fine.” Viktor pouted as he buttoned the final button on Yuuri’s clothes. “You’re showing too much eros in this outfit, Yuuri. I don’t like it.”

Yuuri’s clothes, admittedly, showed his body shaped a bit too much. He intentionally made it so pressed to his skin so he could show his slender body. Making it black is also intentional so people could recognize his silhouette from far away. And for accessories, Yuuri made his gloves into spider web with his fingers showing. He also made the neck a little higher like what you would find in most woman’s dresses but not too high. The clothes resemble “The Eros Costume” when he first met Viktor, but he modified it so it would fit a more formal tone.

“I did ask what do you want me to come as. You said you didn’t want me to come as your guest.”

“I thought you would not listen to me.”

Yuuri smirked.

“But I did.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor place his hand around Yuuri’s neck. “You should stop doing this.”

“Doing what?” he asked with a muffled voice.

“That.” Viktor whispered on his ear. “Now I’m really lazy to go to that party.”

“You have to attend.”

“I rather attend _this_.” Viktor squished Yuuri’s ass.

“My God, so corny.” Yuuri laughed a little. “Don’t say I don’t remind you.”

“Yes of co—“

“OH MY GOD VIKTOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” The door was kicked abusively. A shriek was heard in the air and both Yuuri and Viktor did not even have to turn their head to know who was yelling at them. “Stop playing with that b—“

“Yurio, _language_.”

“—pig and come to your party! And my name is not Yurio!”

“Yurio is so lively!” Viktor beamed at him and hugged him tightly, much to the said person protest. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

“You’d better be. I’m so tired of covering for you.”

“See you in a bit, My Queen.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s hand and hurried himself to the outside. Yuri bleched out at them before following Viktor along. The blond then turned his head and sticked his tongue out to Yuuri.

“I hate you.” He said.

Yuuri smiled as his respond. Yuri Plisetsky, nephew to Viktor Nikiforov and heir to the North Kingdom, is indeed a lively person.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri had retired himself to a secluded balcony on the ballroom. The night had been lovely. It had been so long since he last saw any Easterners, and catching up felt good. He even met his long time friend, Phichit Chulanont, who also happened to be the ruler of South-East Kingdom, the same kingdom who just allied themselves to Viktor’s country.

But it also had been exhausting, not only because of the talking, but also the _staring_. His clothes are not a typical clothes for a formal party—so it had draw attention. That’s not all, Yuuri had been by Viktor’s side the whole night, being pressed to his side, placing attentive touches, eyeing at everyone walking on them. The crowd of course wasn’t pleased that some random person monopolized the King. Not that Yuuri minded being hated by the whole North Kingdom.

After all, Yuuri realized how much it was a big scandal in the North Kingdom. Many princesses had tried to court the King, but to no avail. Everyone knew the reason. King Nikiforov had fallen deep to the foreigner's bewitchment.

Yuuri did not care what the others think. He was beyond them all. He might not be from here, but he knew the country as much as them. He might not be a general, but his advice had helped this country. He might be a political prisoner, but he was the only one who can satisfy King Nikiforov—and the whole country was jealous of him.

“Excuse me, do you mind if we drink here?” a few ladies were standing behind him. Yuuri permitted them and the ladies quickly occupied some space beside him.

The ladies begun gossiping. “Have you seen King Nikiforov tonight? He is really handsome tonight.”

“He is always lovely! But I see what you mean. His blue frock coat is so—“

“I know what you are saying!” The ladies barely held their excitement. It was not very ladylike after all to burst without control. “And he is still not married too.”

“My father planned to marry me to him but he declined.” One of the ladies said with a sad tone. “The King said he is not looking for a wife.”

“But why?”

“Because someone had bewitched our king!”

Yuuri sighed. He knew where this is going. The rejected lady stared at him with disgusted eyes. “A certain _man_ had come to our country and put a spell on our king and uses him as his puppet. He made our king loses focus on his job it was disgusting.”

“Oh dear.”

“How could he?”

“That was horrible.”

“Yes, it was.” The lady exclaimed. “Someone should lock him for messing with our king.”

Yuuri snickered. He had learnt not to taken them by heart. But he just can’t help but feel the need to crush the lady. So he turned around and said. “Well I am sorry to hear that. I am sorry that your pitiful body is not enough to satisfy Viktor as much as I do.”

Yuuri smirked. The ladies shrieked. The crowds judged him, and yet Yuuri felt happy.

“What is going on here?”

“King Nikiforov!” the girl exclaimed. “He—“

“My Yuuri, are you okay?”

“I am fine, My King.” Yuuri cooed. “The ladies and I are merely ... talking.”

“My King, he—“

“It seems you are too tired, ladies. I will ask one of my guards to escort you to your carriage.”

“But My King—“

“Good night.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and the two quickly exited the party. Viktor probably would have been scolded by his parents tomorrow morning, but his mind is too clouded to think about that right now.

Yuuri whistled. “I like when you call me ‘My Yuuri’ in front of everybody.”

“Well, I hated it.” Viktor answered. His hand tightened around Yuuri’s wrist so much it hurts. “People seem to always forget about it.” _About the fact that I am yours_.

“I don’t care that people forget, as long as you don’t.” Yuuri brought Viktor into a kiss. A long passionate kiss filled with untold claim over the other person.

“You are _mine_ , Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri whispered.

“I am yours and only yours, My Queen.” Viktor returned the gesture. Yuuri smirked. _Yes, yes you are._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot Yuuri's birthday tomorrow, so this is an early birthday present to our lovely katsudon!
> 
> Also the title is from [this poetry with the same name](http://www.captiveofthoughts.com/2013/12/a-king-only-bows-down-to-his-queen.html)


End file.
